


Never Forgotten

by LuminarDragon (CrypticLumiousity)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experiments, Family, Gen, Heavy Language, dangerous scientists, skelebros, unethical experiment, winged sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticLumiousity/pseuds/LuminarDragon
Summary: A simple request is about to become a major issue for a certain family.Under heavy editing





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a comic being created for this on my Deviantart account, Dragongirl3214.   
> https://www.deviantart.com/dragongirl3214/art/Never-Forgotten-Cover-Page-781596652

Two people were running down a length of corridors of a research facility, the woman was holding a child and they both seemed panicked.

“Do you think he’ll take them away from here?” the woman asked wondering about what they were doing.

“I don’t know, but he’s our best bet,” the man said reassuring their judgement.

"Yes, but he has always been unpredictable with his actions," the woman stated plainly.

"We are going to have to take a risk here to unsure that this one is safe," the man said firmly.

They got to a camber, the sound of flapping wings filled the air. They looked within a room and were greeted by the impressive wingspan of a monster, it tried to attack them. The chains on the monster's wrists and ankles prevented him from causing harm to the two standing before him.

“Calm down, we are not here to hurt you,” the woman said trying to calm the monster down.

“Bullshit,” the monster growled out. “You lie!”

“Please we need you to take this child away from here,” the woman said pleading to the monster to help them.

“Child?” the monster asked confused. “What did you do?”

“We’ll release you, but you need to take them far away from here,” the man said avoiding the topic of the child's origins.

“Freedom?” The monster asked questioning if they would actually free him from his prison. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

The people moved around the monster and freed him from the chains, the monster collapsed to the ground. He rolled his wrists and ankles getting some of the stiffness out of them. The woman held the child in front of the monster, the monster was stunned at the child being a baby.

“They’re a baby,” the monster said in shock taking the child within his arms.

“Yes, they are young,” the woman said. “But please take them far away from here.”

The monster cradled the child in his arms and stood on his feet. The monster took off running down the corridors, hearing the sounds of people chasing after him. Once outside, the monster opened his massive wings and took off into the air. He carefully flew trying to get landmarks or something to tell him that he was heading in the correct direction to where his original home was.

* * *

A tall, lanky skeleton was working within the kitchen of a home, his eye sockets were full of sorrow and despair. 

"When will he return?" the skeleton asked himself in a tone that was lost.

There was a loud crash from outside in the backyard, making the skeleton jump in fear. The skeleton grabbed a bat from the closet by the backdoor leading to the backyard. The skeleton slowly walked into the backyard seeing a black mass in the shadows moving. The skeleton raised the bat in fear and approached the thing, taking slow steps towards this thing. The skeleton saw a wings that had a cyan blue membrane. The thing became more and more defined the close the skeleton got closer to the thing, soon the skeleton dropped the bat in his hands and ran to the thing in front of him.

"Sans!" the skeleton cried out in a cheerful tone.

The thing turned and faced the skeleton, it was taken aback, but jumped up and hugged the skeleton.

"Papyrus," the thing said holding the skeleton tightly.

"What happened to you?" the skeleton asked looking at the wings.

"I'll explain later," Sans said his voice showing his exhaustion. "I have to take care of this bundle I have with me."

"Bundle?" Papyrus asked in a curious tone.

"Yes," Sans replied in a monotone voice. "Let's get inside."

 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of snoring coming from right next to me, I opened my eyes and I saw a blue membrane over me. That meant one thing, one of the people that I was living with either came home from a late shift and went to the wrong bedroom or he got drunk and ended up in the wrong room. Well I knew the second one was out of the question, I didn't smell alcohol on him. So his hard ass of a boss made him work a longer shift that what he should work. I carefully found a sturdy, bony appendage of the wing and gently lifted it up and over me, I knew that he wouldn't wake up from how loud the snores were, if the snores were quieter I would be concerned. The poor tired skeleton was in his work clothes, so that confirmed my theory that his boss just tacked more hours onto his shift. Which meant that he was not going to get payed for working those hours.

I got up from the bed and went into the kitchen, I knew my other roommate was cooking breakfast. I made my way to the kitchen to see the younger brother of the skeleton mixing up some pancake batter in a bowl.

"Morning Papyrus," I said cheerfully.

"Good morning human Frisk," Papyrus said turning around to greet me. "I noticed that Sans was in your room again. I am guessing that his boss made him work longer than what he should."

"Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head. "Couldn't smell alcohol on him, so he didn't go out drinking with Undyne again."

"I should have a word with his boss," Papyrus said almost slamming the bowl on the counter. "Asgore shouldn't make Sans work that much, there is a distinct law of how many hours a person can work before it is considered illegal."

"I don't think it would help, Pap," I said dodging the pancake batter that was flying my way.

"But still, we should tell someone that he is working extra hours without pay," Papyrus said in an angry tone, the way he was mixing I knew he had some angry towards Sans's boss. "He can't do that to Sans, he knows what Sans went through in the past, he should at least cut him a little bit of slack."

"Ah yes, the mysterious past that neither one of you would tell me about," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"He still hasn't told you?!" Papyrus asked shocked.

"He was suppose to tell me about it?" I asked confused.

"Surely, but I guess he still needs some healing with it," Papyrus said calming down a little.

"I'm gonna go wake him up," I said turning back to go to my room.

"Are you sure?" Papyrus asked worried that Sans might hurt me or something.

"Yeah," I replied smiling at the tall skeleton. "I've done it before."

I walked back to my room, knowing that Sans was asleep that was the good thing. Waking him up from this deep slumber, that was the tricky part. Thankfully I knew a way to get him up for sure and it was possibly the only way to get him up from this kind of deep sleep. I walked over to the side of my bed where I could see Sans's face and I covered his nose hole. Sans shot upright, his wings opening up in defense and the tips of the first digit of the wings gently scrapping the walls. He shook his head and looked around panicked, then his gaze landed on me and his face changed into one that was sort of displeased.

"Kiddo, I told you to not do that," Sans reprimanded me.

"Well maybe you should stop accepting the long shifts that Asgore is making you work," I retorted.

"You know I can't do that," Sans said stretching out his limbs.

"No, but you can voice your concerns," I said to him.

Sans looked down at me and laid back down on my bed again.

"Welp good thing I am off today," Sans sighed out. "So what do you want to do? Go prank Mettaton? Hang out with Toriel and Asriel? Maybe we can go for a flight around town?"

"I don't know," I said flopping down onto Sans's back, Sans breathing out as I flopped onto his back.

"Heh, I guess a random fly around and we'll go from there," Sans said shifting slightly. "But first I need to sleep a touch longer it was a rough night for me, now go eat breakfast kiddo. It's the most important meal of the day."

"Alright," I said sitting up. "But can you move into your room and not sleep in mine?"

"I wish, but I'm already here," Sans said moving his wings to cover himself.

"Sans," I groaned out in frustration.

"Go get some breakfast," Sans yawned out.

I sighed and left the room, I could hear Sans snoring again. I knew that last night was rough for him and that he wasn't going to be up for a couple more hours, which meant I could out and explore for a bit. I ate some breakfast that Papyrus made and headed out the door, I would be back in time when Sans got up from his morning nap. After eating some breakfast, I went back into my room and changed into some street clothes. I headed out the front door and headed to town.

I went around the town and greeted some people that knew me and my guardians. Then I managed to cross the wrong crowd of monsters, a group of misfit teens that were trouble and they knew they were trouble too. They have purposefully placed me within situations where Sans needed to get me out of it, thankfully they were punished for their misdeeds, Sans made sure of that for me. I remember that they had me stranded off a cliff, I was hanging on for dear life. Thankfully Sans came just in time before the rocky ledge gave out from under me. This group of monsters spotted me walking down the street they were on and came strutting over to me.

"If it isn't Frisk," the one I knew as the leader, Nessie, hissed out at me.

Nessie was a large reptile monster, her head and neck looking like a snake while everything else was some kind of lizard. Her gang consisted of two others, a dog monster named Spike and a dragon monster name Varian. I guess I was going to have to deal with them today, hopefully I could get out before they got me into trouble.

"What do you want?" I asked not wanting to deal with them any futher than a conversation.

"We found something that you should see," Nessie sneered at me. "It is pretty exciting."

"No thank you," I said trying to walk away from them.

"Look Frisk, we're quite fond of you and we'll be willing to forgive you for the past incident," Nessie said getting in my way.

"I am not interested," I said firmer.

"I don't think getting out of this is an option," Nessie said her eyes staring into me.

Varian and Spike grabbed either side of me and I was drug off with them, I was terrified of what they were going to do with me.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later, I was still tired, but I needed to start the day. I stretched out on the bed and opened my wings to get the stiffness out of them. God, why did I sleep like that? I got up and walked into the kitchen, I expected to see both Frisk and Papyrus sitting at the table trying to solve a puzzle together, but I only saw Papyrus.

"Pap, where's Frisk?" I asked concerned about the kiddo.

"They went out, they should have been back by now," Papyrus stated.

"Great," I said knowing full well what was going on. "I'll be back and hopefully I will have Frisk in tow."

I walked out the front door and lifted myself into the air, I knew that Frisk was dragged off somewhere by those trouble-making kids. I made my way quickly into town to see if I could not only track Frisk down, but also those kids.

* * *

They dragged me to an abandoned facility about a mile hike away from the city, and they were dragging me around the facility. It was pretty creepy, there were needles, stains, and old abandoned furniture just laying around the place. It had an atmosphere that I wouldn't like to remember. It was dangerous to be here, there was something here that scared me beyond belief and it wasn't just the atmosphere of the place. I felt like there was something here, something watching us.

I managed to get out of their grasp, they stopped and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" Nessie hissed at me. "Are you chicken?"

"No," I said defensively. "But this place is dangerous. We shouldn't be here."

"You are a chicken just like that skeleton," Nessie said jabbing a finger into my chest.

"Don't talk about Sans like that," I stated firmly to her. "You do not know him."

"Really?" Nessie asked looking at me. "Like you do?"

"I know about him more than you do," I said trying to make myself bigger.

"You're not a monster," Nessie said pushing me down to the ground. "You don't know us and you sure shit don't know what it is like to be us."

"You sure as hell don't know how to act like a reasonable one," Sans's voice said from the darkness.

I turned and I saw him walking down the corridor towards us. His eyes glaring at the kids, something told me that he wasn't pleased to find us at this place either.

"So mind telling me why you are here?" Sans asked his voice was angry. 

"Why should we tell you?" Varian asked in a disrespectful tone.

"Cause I'm the one that holds the power in this situation," Sans said taking a step closer to me. "So we can leave now and there would be no consequences or I can call the authorities on you and they'll take care of you guys."

"We'll tell them that Frisk was part of this," Spike said snarling almost.

"Want to find out how your father lost his sight?" Sans asked in a monotone voice.

Spike backed off slightly, I guess he knew what Sans was capable of. Looking up at Sans I saw his face was blank, it meant business and he is pissed beyond belief now. I carefully moved back to Sans, I was terrified beyond belief. 

"Come on Frisk, let's get out of here," Sans said to me, his voice gentle.

"Okay," I said wanting to just get out of there.

I stood up and Sans held out his hand for me to take, then there was a loud bang that resonated from the back of the hallway. Everything just froze around us.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a comic version of this on my Deviantart, username Dragongirl3214. If you guys prefer to read it via a comic or written out format (or both), you can do so. Anyway have a good day guys.

The sound echoed around the walls, I saw the gang quickly running past us. They seemed scared of something. I looked up at Sans and his eyes were wide in fear, I turned around slowly. I saw a obsidian, crystal monster standing behind us twitching it's limbs around. Sans didn't waste time, he grabbed me and held me within his arms. I looked back and the monster was chasing us down the long hallway.

"Sans?" I asked terrified of this thing actually catching us.

"Not right now," Sans said holding me closer to his body.

We got to the door and Sans was yanked back, he tossed me out the door. I landed on the grass outside of the building, I turned back around to see the thing trying to pull Sans back into the building. He managed to grab onto the frame and tried to prevent himself from being dragged into the building again. He kicked the monster in the face and he tumbled out of the door, knocking the creature back into the building. Sans recovered from the ground and found a rusted metal pipe to defend us from this thing, he held it up waiting for the monster to come out of the building.

It thankfully didn't come out from the building, Sans sighed out in relief and turned to me. I noticed some cuts and scrapes on his legs. Well that pair of jeans is going to be thrown away when we get home, Sans dropped the pipe and turned to me. He seemed relieved and there was some remanding fear within his eye sockets.

"What was that thing?" I asked completely terrified of it making a return.

"A crystal monster," Sans stated plainly staring at the doorway to make sure it didn't come out.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I thought it was a robot or something."

Sans gave me a glare that made me shift where I was, but he turned his attention back to the doorway. 

"What is it doing here though?" Sans asked himself. "We trapped all of these things in an underground cavern."

"You know what that thing is?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," Sans said his wings flaring out. "It is something very dangerous. We made sure that no one could possibly find them."

"Sans?" I asked wanting to know what was going on.

"What?" Sans asked obviously annoyed, looking down at me.

"Explain to me, I don't understand," I told him.

He loosened up, walking over to me and he bent down in front of me.

"Look this thing is dangerous," Sans explained. "It is a very dangerous man-made monster and it is given a task and won't stop until it is completed or taken care of. This thing must have a job of protecting this building, but it only went after me, not you."

"Still confused Sans," I said crossing my arms.

"It didn't follow because we left the building," Sans said plainly.

"So it's a golem?" I asked.

"Yes, but this is a very dangerous one," Sans explained. "In the middle ages, some human alchemists created a couple of these things on purpose so that they could kill monsters. Two of them went rogue and killed two humans, me and Papyrus."

"You're old," I said.

"Yeah, you are a baby bones compared to me," Sans stated. "If those hooligans try to drag you here again, don't let them. I want you to fight them off."

"I did, but I only got out when we got there," I said staring up at my guardian.

"I know you were fighting the entire time, but it is still one of those things I have to say," Sans said sounding like a true father figure to me.

I nodded my head.

"Let's get something to eat," Sans said. "I think Grillby's is open now."

"Okay," I said knowing that Sans probably missed breakfast because of me.

I got up off the ground and we began walking, sometimes Sans preferred walking instead of flying. He said that it kept him close to Earth, god did I hate that pun when he told it. I noticed some blockades, and some people setting up some decorations.They were so pretty and I looked over at Sans who seemed displeased by the sight.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A monster tradition," Sans stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Think of it as our Fourth of July," Sans explained. "The day that monsters got our own set of freedoms. We celebrate it for being able to come up with an agreement that both took in the considerations of monsters and humans. Why you want to attend it?"

"Maybe," I said my voice betraying me of wanting to go to this event.

"Okay," Sans said patting my head. "Let's get some food and we'll head home to get changed and stuff. Maybe even take a small nap beforehand."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

Sans opened the door to the bar and grill that was Grillby's, the place always had the smell of burgers frying and alcohol. Thankfully, I always knew that Sans would come here to get a drink or two with Undyne some nights, that was not today or tonight. The fire elemental that was Grillby was behind the bar and seemed a bit cheerful that usual. It might have been because of the celebration that was happening tonight.

"Heya Grillbz," Sans said walking up to the bar.

"Hi Mr. Grillby," I said waving my hand to the fire elemental.

We caught the fire monster's attention and he turned to us. Grillby usual wore nice clothing, dress shirt with a tie and a vest with pressed dress pants, but he was wearing a dress shirt with a pair of jeans. I climbed up onto the stool in front of the bar and Sans sat down in one next to me.

"Hello you two," Grillby said to us in his usual kind gentle voice. "So are you going to Celestial of Monsters?"

"Yeah, this one saw some of the volunteers setting up some of the decorations," Sans explained to the fire monster, he placed a gentle hand on my back. "Might as well take them so they can see this celebration."

"Yeah, can't believe it has been a fifteen hundred years now," Grillby said. " And I haven't missed a single one."

"Thank you for making me feel old Grillbz," Sans said lowering his head.

"Sorry, middle age bastard," Grillby joked.

Sans placed his head on the counter and groaned out.

"End my suffering," Sans groaned out. "I'm way to fucking old."

"Sorry, buddy, but you and your brother are the ones that stopped the conflict in the past," Grillby said.

"Well aren't we just the best poster boys for monsters around," Sans moaned out towards the fire monster.

Sans's wings drooped to the ground, I knew that he never liked that he and his brother were the reason why there was sustained peace between monsters and humans. He thought it was another reason for him to have a bigger target on his back from some racist humans and groups that were around nowadays. They were becoming more and more apparent over the years now, some of them even decided to pick on me. They called me a monster's child and some of the children, bullied me as much as the group of troubled monster teens did. Though I never let them get to me, I had people around me that were great.

"Now stop that," Grillby said. "I know that you hate the idea, but you and your brother have provided peace."

"Yeah, but it didn't last long," Sans said waving a hand about. "People still act like we are going to start the god damn apocalypse any day now."

"Well humans are always going to act like that sadly," Grillby said sighing a bit. "Nothing we can do about that."

"Plus the stories over the years and some of us appearing throughout the human history doesn't help our case of being harmless to them," Sans grumbled out. "Seriously, I've been around for over fifteen hundred years now and they act like I have the fucking plague."

"Yes and I have been around for longer than that," Grillby stated to Sans.

"Wow, don't rub it in," Sans joked with the fire monster. "Guess a fire can never cease to exist."

"Funny, bone man," Grillby said laughing slightly.  "So what do you two gonna order today?"

"Frisk?" Sans said looking at me.

"Can we have some of your world famous burgers please?" I said staring up at the fire monster.

"Sure thing little one," Grillby said gently walking towards the grill.

Thankfully, some monsters were kind to me, though I think it is because of Sans and Papyrus that they were nice to me, but Grillby though didn't seem to mind that I was human. In fact, I think it is because he owned a bar and grill where he saw both humans and monsters alike withing the booths of his restrurant. I sat at the bar waiting for my food as I saw Sans pick up a bottle of ketchup.

"Don't do it," I said towards him, knowing the look on his face.

"I was debating," Sans said with a hint of sarcasm. "But I'll wait til later, when I can actually get wasted without any consequences."

"I don't understand you sometimes," I said shaking my head.

"You know I'm joking," Sans chuckled a little bit. "I'm not going to drink at all tonight, not even if Undyne bought me a drink."

"Wow, never heard you say that before," I said looking at him. "When are you going to tell Undyne that some nights."

"I need a drinking day every once in a while," Sans said setting the bottle down on the counter. "You know that my job is stressful enough as is."

"Don't know why you decided to go into that business," I said.

"I told you the stories," Sans said crossing his arms on the table. "I was the best assassin that anyone ever heard of and becoming part of this elite organization while being at the top of it makes some great money for us. Plus Asgore created it to not only protect humans, but also monster kind, we need to protect the peace between humans and monsters and I am not going to allow some person or organization to break that peace, be it human or monster."

"I just wish you didn't work such long hours," I said to him.

"I got to do what I have to do," Sans said to me. "I'm doing it so we can live in a better world."

"Sometimes I feel like you don't have any time for me," I said.

"I can take weekends off," Sans suggested. "It'll give us more time to go out and mess with people."

"Maybe afterwards, we could go prank Mettaton," I said in a hopeful tone.

"Actually, we should head back home and get changed," Sans said shrugging his shoulders. "Mettaton might be at the house flirting with Paps again."

"Ew," I said my nose crinkling at the thought of the robot flirting with Papyrus.

Sans gave a hearty laugh seeing my face, though he knew that Mettaton was probably as we speak flirting with Papyrus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a comic version of this story and you can read the actual story

Grillby brought out our food, I loved eating the food that Grillby cooked up. It smelled so good and I dug into the food. I could hear Sans chuckling down at me before digging into his own food. I still couldn't put two in two together on how he could eat something like that, he's a skeleton after all. Skeletons don't have organs or anything, but then again I don't know everything that there is about monsters. I live with two skeletons, but they haven't told me everything except that they are immortal. I knew that all monsters were immortal, but they could be killed by means outside of time.

"So I heard this year that Asgore is going to announce someone to light the annual, think it could be you?" Grillby asked Sans.

"Doubt it," Sans said in between bites of food. "Asgore barely likes me."

"Seriously you were his right hand man in the past," Grillby said.

"Yeah, but now he has a new right hand man," Sans explained. "I am at the bottom of the totem pole right now."

"Does he still respect you?" Grillby asked.

"A little bit," Sans said looking at me. "Though I think it is because of me calling off of work for a bit to take care of Frisk."

"Well yeah can't win them all," Grillby said shrugging his shoulders.

We finished eating and Sans payed for our food.

"Look Sans, just take it easy tonight," Grillby said.

"I'll try," Sans said to the fire monster. "No promises."

We walked out and Sans opened up his wings, and looked at me.

"Let's get home quickly," Sans said lifting me into his arms.

It only took him a couple of flaps of his wings before he was airborne, I still wasn't used to flying with him even though I have been with him since I was born. I knew Sans would never drop me, but having only him holding onto me was a scary thought. My life was in his hands and he was the one that could just let me go, but like I said Sans would never do that to me. I remembered when Papyrus was telling me about Sans learning how to fly, said that landing was the one thing that Sans had to perfect it through the years. I think Papyrus took pictures of Sans getting stuck in the tree in the back as well skidding into the tree and landing on his butt, I laughed to myself about it.

"Stop thinking about those pictures Frisk," Sans grumbled out.

"How did you know that I was thinking of that?" I asked.

"You always laugh when you see me flying or you are flying with me," Sans sighed out. "I know what you are thinking about."

"Fine, you caught me," I sighed out looking up at my skeletal guardian. "But you can look back at those and laugh a bit."

"Yes, but not from my adoptive kid," Sans grumbled.

Sans landed in front of our home, he placed me down on the ground. We walked inside to see Papyrus with Mettaton, Sans let out a low groan before walking over to the robot and his brother. I knew that this might not end up will for Mettaton, Sans didn't like the robot flirting with Papyrus. I understood, it was getting gross now. Especially since Mettaton didn't have a filter for how much he flirted or the degree of which he flirted with.

"Hey Mettaton," Sans grumbled out. "Look I understand that you have a crush on my brother, but please refrain yourself from doing this every god damn day."

I knew that he was angry, the robot did deserve this coming to him though.

"Oh Sans, I didn't think you would be home," Mettaton said.

"Yeah, well me and Frisk are," Sans stated. "So if you don't mind, tone it the fuck down."

"Alright," Mettaton said. "You taught me my lesson the first time."

"Good," Sans said. "I'm gonna take a nap before tonight."

Sans walked back into his room, I looked up at the robot and the skeleton.

"You two are attending the festival tonight?" Mettaton asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I guess you'll be seeing me perform," Mettaton said patting my head.

"I guess so," I said.

"I'll be seeing you there Papy dearest," Mettaton said gently holding Papyrus's skull.

I gagged at the sight, I am never falling in love.

"Bye," Mettaton said leaving our home.

I looked at Papyrus, who had a blush across his cheek bones.

"You know you can ask him on a date," I said up to the fluster skeleton.

"I know, but I don't know what to do," Papyrus said.

"Go 'Metttaton, I, the great Papyrus, would like to take you on a date,'" I said.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Papyrus said.

"Sounds like someone is scared," I said.

"I do not get scared over little things," Papyrus said in his defense.

I shook my head and went back to Sans's room, I opened his door and found him laying on his back with his wings outstretched. I carefully crawled up next to him, he shifted around and wrapped an arm around me.

"Get some rest kiddo," Sans yawned out.

I nestled into his side and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Within a lab, there was a beep coming from a machine.

"Sir, there was activity in site forty," someone said leaning over the machine.

"That's where that crystal golem is right?" another person asked.

"Yes sir," the person said quickly. "It seemed to pick up on a major disturbance within the building."

"Excellent," the other said.

"What did it pick up?" the first asked.

"The missing experiment with what he stole years ago," the second said. "We should pay our visits and recover our research."

"I'll send a note to everyone," the first said turning to his computer.

The second stared at the machine, a smile coming across his face.

"So that's where you have been hiding," the second said his smile getting wider. "I knew that you couldn't hide for long. But now you have to defend yourself from our new creations. Your time in freedom is coming to an end."

 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up after a while, Sans was still snoring next to me. I nudged his shoulder, he groaned and rolled over. Though he realized a little too late the mistake he made. He jerked back and groaned in slight pain, guess he forgot that I was there.

"Frisk, get off my wing," Sans groaned out.

I carefully moved off the membrane and Sans moved his wing around a bit. He looked at me.

"Are you ready?" Sans asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Let's head out," Sans said getting up from the bed.

We walked out of the house and we began out trek into town, thankfully it wasn't too far and I knew that since Sans just woke up from a nap that he might not want to fly into town. I knew that if he was tired and was flying it meant that he was going to crash, a lot. So walking wasn't a big deal for us, but when we got into town we were not greeted by a celebration, but rather a stand off between people in lab coats and the residents. Sans ran over and I wasn't that far behind him, we found Toriel.

"Tori, what's going on?" Sans asked.

"They're asking us where to find you and Frisk," Toriel said in a hushed whisper. "Who are they?"

"I don't know," Sans said turning to the people keeping his wings low. 

Sans looked down at me and kept me behind him, I saw the people briefly. I saw one of them holding a gun of some sort, but he was aiming it at Sans. It happened so fast, the blast from the gun, Sans's scream, and people running. I was stunned, I couldn't move. I felt someone grab me and I looked up it was Undyne carrying me away. I looked back and I saw the people pinning Sans to the ground and tying things on him.

"Sans!" I called out.

"Frisk, we can't go back for him right now," Undyne said.

"We have to help him," I said.

"There's nothing we can do right now," Undyne said continuing to run away.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks, I could stand watching these people lock up my guardian without a reasonable cause. Soon enough we were safe within the walls of Grillby's. Undyne placed me within one of the booths, I couldn't help but cry. Sans was gone, the only person that could protect me.

"What's wrong?" I heard Grillby asked. "I heard gunfire."

"Sans," I whimpered out.

"Oh no," Grillby said. "Frisk, I'm sorry."

"Grillby he isn't dead," Undyne explained. "People in lab coats took him."

"What?" Grillby asked surprised.

"I don't know who these people were, but they were adamant on getting their hands on Sans and this one," Undyne said.

"What do they want with them?" Grillby asked.

"I have no idea," Undyne said. "Sans never told me and I don't think Sans told his brother."

"We need to get him our of there," I whimpered.

"Frisk, you cannot blindly go into this without thinking first," Undyne said.

"Sans never taught me that," I said plainly. "He taught me to defend my beliefs for what they are and I am not going to allow these people to take him and hold him against his will."

"At least we know that Sans is a good parent figure," Grillby said to Undyne.

"We need to track these people down and bring them down for good," I hissed out.

"I think Alphys could help us track them down," Undyne said. 

"I'm going to gather up people to help us with these adventure," Grillby said.

"I'll take the squirt with me and we'll talk with Alphys," Undyne said. 

"Meet back at the bar," Grillby said.

"Let's get going squirt," Undyne said.

I got up from the booth and we headed out, Undyne made sure that there was no one around.

* * *

I was blindfolded, I knew these people were going to torture me until I spilled the beans. I wasn't going to allow that to happen, I was going to protect Frisk with my life if I needed to. I was in a truck we had been traveling for a while, they bound my wings and put something on my neck, wrists, and ankles. What were they going to do?

"Sedate him," someone said.

I thrashed about, kicking people off of me, but soon enough my fight was gone when an electric shock went threw me. I felt the prick of pain in my neck and my limbs felt heavier.

"That should do it," the person said. "At least transporting him will be easier, it won't be enough to put him to sleep, but enough to keep him still to move him."

The truck stopped and I felt people lift me up, I was placed into a chair and I was strapped down. They removed my blindfold, the light that flooded my sockets was unbearable. I was sitting in front of someone who seemed a little too happy. I lifted my head to look at him clearly, I saw the name tag on him.

"Lance," I said in a slurred manner. "So why am I here?"

"Well you along with the one that you took are experiments," Lance said. "Experiments that were successes in your own rights."

"Didn't answer my question," I said trying to clear up my voice.

"We are working on creating amalgamations of creatures, chimeras if you want to use that term," Lance said. "That's your experiment. Now, the other business is the factor of immortality within humans."

"That's impossible," I said. "Only monsters are immortal."

"Yes, but you see," Lance said. "That creation in their own rights are a chimera too, but more isolated within their body. Within their genes is the sequence for eternal life, we were planning on selling their DNA to the world so both humans can compete on the same level as monsters. Do you really think that humans should sustain peace between monsters? I don't think that."

Lance got closer to me, he was holding a scalpel in his hand.

"Monsters are disgusting creatures that do not deserve the right that us humans have," Lance said holding the dangerous blade to my neck. "Besides the peace was only created when two human children were killed by two rogue golems."

I stared into this man's eyes, these eyes held very dark secrets.

"Then again, they were not rogue," Lance said pressing the blade harder on my neck. "We wanted to see if there was a connection between humans and monsters back then. We discovered that threw the will to live that they were able to attain that certain immortality through death and changing into monsters."

"You!" I growled out. "This organization was behind that brutal killing, you fucking monsters!"

I didn't care that he was holding a blade to my neck, I didn't care that I was in a hopeless position, but I cared that this asshat is part of the place that first created golems, the same ones that killed me and my brother. This man smiled more and he removed the blade, though he turned around.

"I knew there was something about you that was familiar," Lance said laughing slightly. "I mean if neither you or your brother had enough determination to live, you wouldn't be here still. Oh how my family used to talk about you, you managed to kill off elite and powerful organizations. While you were doing that, our experimentation grew and became more elaborate. You were the one that my family want to test on, I am so happy that I am the one that managed to capture you and experiment on you. I think the wings work for you, a fallen angel."

"Oh, when I get out I am going to make your death slow and painful," I growled out.

"You think you are getting out," Lance laughed. "How adorable, but your experiment is done and we need to test out a different experiment with you. One that requires complete control over you."

"You won't be able to do that," I hissed out.

"I think we'll be able to," Lance said shoving a needle into my neck.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Undyne and I were at a small hidden door, well it was small compared to Undyne. The door opened up and a small dragon looked at us, I knew of Alphys from Mettaton. She made the body for Mettaton to possess, so she was good with electronics is what I knew from her. 

"H-h-h-hey Undyne," Alphys said stuttering. "W-what are y-y-you two do-doing here?"

"A group of people took Sans," Undyne said plainly. "And this squirt wants to save his bony ass."

"S-s-sans was taken?!" Alphys said shocked.

I noticed her wings, they were smaller than Sans's and they seemed that they couldn't carry her body weight in the air.

"You think you can track them down?" Undyne asked.

"I-i-i-i think I can do that," Alphys said motioning for us to come into her home. "Come in."

I walked into the door, while Undyne crawled into the small home. I followed Alphys to a large computer setup, it looked hand crafted judging by construction of the computer and the screen set up.

"L-l-l-let's see," Alphys said typing into the computer a string of code. "I ca-can try to t-t-t-track him based on the sign-signal coming from his phone, if they haven't thrown it a-a-away from him already."

Soon enough on the screen there was a map with a distinct ping of where my skeletal guardian could be. The place, it was at the abandoned facility that I was dragged to earlier today. I placed a hand on the screen and I knew deep within me that we were going to get him back and nothing was going to tell us otherwise. I wasn't going to allow these people to hurt him.

"Text me those coordinates," Undyne said quickly. "We need to meet up with Grillby to tell him where we are going and take down these people."

"I'm coming with," Alphys said getting up from her chair.

"Alphys, this is a dangerous mission," Undyne said.

"I realize that, but this is s-s-someone that not only saved us from a great w-w-war," Alphys started trying to collect herself. "T-t-t-this is someone that h-h-has been working to k-k-keep that peace between us. S-s-so I'm going to pay b-b-back what he gave to us."

"Fine, but stay close to me," Undyne said looking down at the small dragon.

"D-d-d-d-don't worry I'll s-s-s-stay close," Alphys said as confident as she could.

We walked outside and Undyne checked around before we started to head back to Grillby's.

* * *

Grillby was making his way to the Asgore and Toriel's home, where he was hoping to get them on board with saving Sans. He knew that if they joined this, then maybe other would join this battle to save a lifelong friend. He walked up the steps to the big mansion that they lived in, he knocked on the impressive door. He heard heavy footsteps come from within the door, he knew it was Asgore judging by how heavy the steps were. The door opened to reveal the impressive size of Asgore, who towered over Grillby.

Grillby gulped in fear, but he opened his mouth to tell Asgore what they were going to do. He was cut off before he began to speak though.

"I am not interested in anything coming from your bar," Asgore hissed out at him. 

Grillby was going to speak up again, but was cut off.

"No, I am not going to your place," Asgore growled to the small fire monster. "Your establishment is crude and vile for our city."

"IT IS NOT!" Grillby yelled. "I WASN'T COMING HERE FOR THAT! I CAME HERE TO ASK IF YOU WILL JOIN US TO GO GET SANS BACK FROM THOSE PEOPLE!"

There was silence, Grillby stared up at the large goat monster, his flames crackling out in anger. The goat monster stared at the poor fire monster, his face twisted in disgust, then anger.

"Why would I help him?" Asgore asked. "He only brought this upon himself all those years ago. It was only a matter of time before it caught up with him."

"So what, you're just going to let these asshats torture him?" Grillby asked his flames becoming brighter from his anger.

"He did this to himself," Asgore stated to the fire monster.

"ASGORE!" someone yelled.

Asgore's features changed from anger to one of fear, Grillby knew that Asgore only feared one thing and she just heard what he said about Sans's predicament. Toriel stepped into view and Asgore backed away from the door. Toriel turned to the stressed and angry fire monster.

"He was unable to escape?" Toriel asked.

"Yes," Grillby stated making it short as he knew that he needed to make this as fast as possible to save his friend of many long years.

"Do you know where they took him?" Toriel asked.

"Undyne and Frisk went to Alphys to see if they could track where they took him," Grillby said up to Toriel.

"We'll help you get him back," Toriel said firmly.

"Tori," Asgore said.

"Don't Tori me mister," Toriel said looking at her husband. "This is someone that has had to put up with your shit over the last fifteen hundred years, and he did it with no complaints. So we are helping him with no complaints."

Asgore groaned out knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle with his wife. He sighed and looked at his wife.

"Let me get my trident and we'll be on our way," Asgore said in defeat.

"Alright, meet me at my restrurant and we'll go from there," Grillby said. "If you can gather up more people to help us out."

"We will do that," Toriel said. "Though you should probably find Papyrus, he would want to be part of this."

"I will do that," Grillby said looking up at her.

Grillby turned and walked away from the home, he knew that with them behind this cause they were going to get Sans back.

* * *

I was thrown into a cell, I saw Lance staring at me. My body hurt like hell, what did he inject into me? I was able to get to my knees and I hunched over in pain, I wrapped my arms around myself.

"That pain, it's this glorious material that is rushing through your bones," Lance said. "This is going help us make sure that we have control over you."

"I will never allow you to control me," I growled through the pain.

"I don't think you realize what position you are in," Lance said. "If you fight it, the pain will only get worse until it becomes unbearable."

"You don't know my pain tolerance," I hissed out.

"You'll come around after a while," Lance said. "Besides when you do, we'll see how strong you are against another one of our creations."

"Like what a golem?" I growled out sinking lower to the floor.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Lance said walking away from my cell.

I felt sick to my stomach, the pain was making everything hurt. I threw up some black sludge, I flopped down my my side. Was I ever going to get out of here? Were my friends and family even looking? Then Frisk popped into my head, they were probably worried about me. I knew that they would be trying to gather up a group to come here.

I looked over to the window, I saw two other scientists staring at me like I was their play thing. I threw up again, the pain was rendering my body useless to me. Then everything went black to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Undyne, Alphys, and I were standing outside of Grillby's, I was becoming impatient. Sans was probably being tortured at this moment. Then I saw Grillby walking with Papyrus and Mettaton, I went over to the two. Papyrus bent down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Pap," I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"We're going to get him back even no matter what," Papyrus said. "I can promise you that."

"I know we will get him back," I said in a very hopeful tone.

"That's the spirit," Papyrus said looking into my eyes.

I saw two other people walking up to the restaurant, I recognized them. It was Asgore and Toriel with Asriel in tow, that made me happy knowing that they'll be joining us. I ran over to them.

"You guys are going to help us too?" I asked.

"Of course," Toriel said. "Sans is a big part of this community and not only that but he has been working to keep these peace between humans and monsters. I will not stand to see all that hard work that he did go to waste."

"Undyne, Alphys, did you two find out where they took him?" Grillby asked the two monsters standing behind me.

"T-t-t-they took him s-s-s-s-somewhere a little out of t-town," Alphys responded.

"It's at the abandoned facility," I said plainly.

"How do you know that location?" Alphys asked.

"I was dragged there eariler today by some troublemakers," I stated. "They dragged me there and Sans managed to track us down, before a fight broke out between Sans and these guys. There was a crystal golem, it chased us out from the building. Sans said that it was guarding the building."

"Wait there's a golem?" Alphys asked shocked.

"Yeah," I said looking at her.

"Undyne and I will t-t-t-take ca-care of it," Alphys said. 

"You're becoming a little more confident," Undyne said to the small dragon.

"Well, I'll have to remove w-w-whatever is making the th-thing sentient," Alphys said. "So y-you restrain the thing a-a-and I'll take care of d-d-disabling it."

"Sounds good to me," Undyne said.

"Let's get going then," Papyrus said. "My brother is in danger right now."

"I agree with Papyrus," I said. "Sans could potentially be in danger and we need to act fast."

"Let's get a move on it then," Asgore said.

We began our trek to the abandoned building, someone was going to get the brunt of our anger.

* * *

I woke up from the black void, my skull was pounding and spinning. It was to the point where I threw up, it was more of the black sludge. I felt so sick, what did that fucker do to me? I sat up pushing threw the pain and nausea that was within my skull. I leaned against the wall coughing up some more of the sludge, I briefly looked out threw the window. There were still some scientists, are they ever going to go away from me.

Then I saw Lance standing against the glass, he had a smirk on his face.

"So monster, how are you holding up?" Lance asked knowing the answer already.

I coughed up a bit more of the disgusting sludge.

"I figured you would be a tough one to break," Lance said. "I mean you tried to tear off those wings of your's on multiple occasions during that first experiment with you. Seems they just grew on you."

I growled at the stupid joke. I felt like shit right now, probably looked like shit too. Ugh, what was happening to me.

"Though since you are reacting well to this experiment," Lance began. "We are going to take you to test yourself and one of our creations. Thought it could give us an analysis on your progress and their development."

"Fucker," I growled out.

I felt a jolt got threw me and I stood up on my feet without telling my body to do so. I began to look around in confusion and horror.

"Seems like you are starting to get what's happening to you," Lance said with a disgusting smirk.

I moved out of the cell, Lance got in my face.

"I told you that we would control you," Lance sneered at me. "Now, you are going to be our puppet until you die."

I was moved to what appeared to be an open testing area of the facility, I was trying to move my limbs, but nothing was responding to me. I walked to an arena within the facility and I entered to my dismay. What came out on the other side was a deformed mixture of a dogi and a temmie, I needed to move. I needed to get out of there.


End file.
